User talk:Gandallf
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:98.156.60.100 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 20:20, July 9, 2010 Editing other users pages I think I know what happened here, but I just need to inform you: Please do not make edits to user pages other than your own. For example, the only person who should be editing User:98.156.60.100 is an anonymous user with that IP. It seems likely that this is, in fact, you, but if you want to make changes to that page, you need to do it from that unregistered account, not the registered account Gandallf. Feel free to add the bio info on User:Gandallf, just make sure you are logged in before you do so. Thanks, SpartHawg948 20:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I have no Idea what you just said. I was using the site and seen an error and corrected it. I did not attempt to enter someone's account or hack their account to add corrections. If this is a page that only they should be able to change then should it not be blocked from public access to do so? I am really confused here. At Morrowind, if there was an error or left out information that the was public domain, anyoone could assist. I'm Sorry but I do not know what you mean by "if you want to make changes to that page, you need to do it from that unregistered account, not the registered account " G :What error was that, and you did enter someone else's account. You edited an unregestered user's page, which is a very bannable offense here. If that is your IP address, then log out, make the modifcations, and then log back in. If that isn't your IP address, then don't do it again. :You have only made five edits here, four to your talk page, and the fifth to the user page of the unregestered user mentioned above. Again if that is your IP, then log out, and then do what you want with it. If it isn't, then don't do it again becuase it is considered vandalism and is a bannable offense. Thanks. Lancer1289 17:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, what was meant by "if you want to make changes to that page, you need to do it from that unregistered account, not the registered account" was that if you want to edit User:98.156.60.100, which is a user page, and which you did, in fact, edit, you need to do it while logged out and using IP address 98.156.60.100. In general, pages here are public domain. The sole exception is user pages. Only the actual user is allowed to make edits to their user page. This includes both correcting minor errors, and adding big chunks of content. And what you did on that user page was not correcting an error, it was adding a personal bio to a blank user page. So, to recap, editing the user page of IP 98.156.60.100 from IP 98.156.60.100 is fine. Editing it from your registered account (Gandalff), on the other hand, is vandalism. SpartHawg948 18:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : -- :I did make some additions prior to being being an registered user. Changes mad e prior to registering was only one day though. one was about the location of a two ladies needing forged passports. What I am un clear of and only continue to ask cause if it is something I am able to do but should not repeat I want to understand the mistake and that is How could I edit someone else's account? Yes, prior to joining I did add something to the board but being the fact that area allowed you to edit I thought it was an editable location. Are you saying that I hacked their account somehow or just got into someplace that everyone has access to and could update it but you made it a rule you are not allowed. I guess the confusing part for me is if you are accusing me of hacking something cause I did not. I did a google search and found your site, I did a search within your area and was following a walkthrough that was missleading and I clicked edit to help clarify. Later on I decided to become a member of your board because I have beeing playing the game extensively and figured I might be able to assist you in the future. If there are areas that the public can edit and you just don't want them to, can it be blocked or limited just to the owner. I'm sorry if this is confusing but what I can't understand is how can I edit something without having access to it. Or are you saying that I am 98.156.60.100 but I accessed again after being a member and that if I want to make any changes to my unregistered account to do so logged out. If that is the case no worries. all future additions will be added as a registered user. : :Sorry for the inconvience. : :G ::Nobody is saying anything about 'hacking accounts' or anything of that sort. Editing someone else's user page works exactly the same as editing a normal article, or editing this page. It's just that each individuals user page is (per the rules) restricted to that one person. This applies both to registered and unregistered accounts. Literally the only thing keeping people from editing other people's user pages is the rules, as it is not possible to restrict the ability to edit a user page to that one user. So yes, you do have access to the user page for IP 98.156.60.100. Everyone does. What I am saying is that it appears you were anonymous user 98.156.60.100. The history does show that IP making the walkthrough edits you mentioned. However, you later created an account (Gandalff), and the history shows that, using this account, you made an edit to the user page of anonymous user 98.156.60.100 (which again, literally anyone can do), which is a violation of site rules. If it helps, this is the edit I'm talking about. As it clearly shows, you (registered user Gandalff) made an edit to the user page of unregistered user 98.156.60.100, which is a violation of the rules. All we're asking is that you make sure that you ensure that you don't make edits to user pages other than your own. The best way to ensure this is to simply remain logged in. Hopefully this clears things up a bit, and if not, feel free to let me know. Thanks, SpartHawg948 09:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Gandalf just to be clear, you're not allowed to edit posts made by unregistered user 98.156.60.100 as you did on this page either. It's quite clear from that particular post that you are that unregistered user but you are still not allowed to modify that IP's posts while logged in. Sorry, SpartHawg didn't mean to budge in just didn't think you noticed. Bastian964 14:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Yep then that is me. I tired to see if I was user 98.156.60.100 and made a post to this response. after I posted it, it did not show from any ip like it does with your posts so I removed the word test. That at least clears things up. it reverify it, I will post to this thread signed out so you will know for sure that we (Gandallf and 98.156.60.100) are one in the same. Again, sorry for the trouble. After this final test, I will not edit without being logged in as to advert any further problems. : :G : Final test made by Gandallf. : :G :